Moonsplash of Sparkclan
by Moonsplash3201
Summary: the four new clans are just starting to grow in this limited time of peace but there is something causing all the leaders to become extremely aggressive. So Moonsplash must find what caused this and balance her clan life. This is my first fan fiction so its not the best but i hope you enjoy it. PS i suck at summarys. XX ON HOLD XX
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**Sparkclan**

**Leader:**

Inkstar: a cream tabby tom with white stripes and a black fluffy tail and light blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Reedwhisker: a light blue-grey tom with brown stripes and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Tigertail: a cheery white she-cat with black stripes and golden eyes

**Warriors:**

Sunstripe: a dark grey tom with a golden stripe down his back and grey eyes

Raventalon: a moody black she-cat with brown paws and copper eyes

Applepelt: a ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Snowleaf: a white, long furred tom with greenish-yellow eyes

Sparrownose: a grey tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Softrunner: a light brown tom with honey eyes, long legs, and big paws

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Vixenfur: a sleek dark brown she cat with amber eyes

Ashtalon: a grey tom with darker flecks

Wolfbreeze: A bulky light grey tom with a white chest

**Apprentices:**

Seedpaw: a spotted golden tom

Featherpaw: a fluffy grey she-cat

Pouncepaw: a highly energetic brown tom

**Queens:**

Cherrylight: a russet colored she-cat with grey eyes mother to Wolfbreeze's kits Moonkit, a light brown she-kit with light grey spots, Beechkit, a light ginger tom, and Tanglekit, a grey tabby tom

Rainclaw: a dark grey tabby with blue eyes mother to Sunstripe's kits Goldkit, a golden brown tom and chocolate-colored eyes, Loudkit, a black she-cat with copper eyes

**Elders: **

Palefur: A cream tabby she-cat

Dawnscar: A light grey tom with many scars on his flanks

**Stormclan**

**Leader:**

Amberstar: a brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**

Oddpelt: a grey tom with

**Medicine Cat: **

Mouseskip: a quiet calico she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Heatherpaw: a moody ginger colored she-cat

**Nightclan**

**Leader:**

Volestar: a light brown tom

**Deputy:**

Flowerjaw: a dark brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**

Frostspring: a fluffy white tom

**Splashclan**

**Leader:**

Lizardstar: a grey tom

**Deputy:**

Smokepool: a blue-grey tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Tawnyskip: a tortoise-shell she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Ashpaw: a grey tom with dark grey flecks

**Prologue**

"I now pronounce you, Cherrylight, a full-fledged warrior of Sparkclan." Inkstar spoke across the camp.

"Cherrylight, Cherrylight." Everyone cheered.

"Let us take a moment to remember your sister Fuzzypaw, who fought and killed the badger to protect the clan." Everyone bend their heads in silence. A minute passed and Inkstar spoke, "okay go back to your duties." And everyone slowly moved away

"She should be here with me today, and I should have been there to help her." She said softly to Tigertail, her best friend, as she lay down and rested her head on her paws.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, she asked me to go hunting with her but I was in a bad mood and said no so she went by herself, if I had gone with her she would still be alive." Tigertail dipped her head and padded back to the medicine den. She felt a faint warmth on her side and she looked over and saw the starry figure of her sister, "Fuzzypaw! Did you come to see my warrior ceremony?"

"Of course how could I miss it, and its Fuzzyflake now, Starclan gave me a warrior name. I also heard Wolfpaw was made a warrior a moon ago correct, what was it now um Wolfbreeze."

"Yes"

"Go talk to him I saw that he likes you."

"Really," Cherrylight lifted her head at the mention of her crush, "Will you visit me soon?"

"I'm not supposed to but I will visit you every new moon. Now go talk to him."

"Okay." Cherrylight sat up and looked around the camp, and over by the water pool. She slowly padded over trying not to pass out from nervousness. As she got closer he turned around,

"Hi Cherrylight." He said with a slight nervous edge to his voice.

"Hi, um do you want to um." she stopped and started to become dizzy.

"Be mates." he finished with a shy smile. Cherrylight smiled and licked his nose. It was getting late so they headed to the warriors den with their tails intertwined.

**I'm finishing up the first chapter and on this part it would be great if you would review. I am also open to suggestions. thanks :) **


	2. New Life

**hi here is the next chapter in Cherrylight's ****P.O.V**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I shattered another stick as the pains coursed through my body and a kit slid out. Tigertail nipped the sack and licked the kit to get it breathing. Tigertail barely uttered the words "It's a tom." Before a second kit slipped out and I yowled in pain. Wolfbreeze gave me another stick.

"Fanks." I mumbled with the stick in my mouth

"Wolfbreeze, please take the first kit." Tigertail said between licking the second kit. There was another crack of the stick and a third kit slid out. I flopped down in my nest. Two toms and a she-cat. All three kits were moved to my belly and Wolfbreeze began licking my face.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea." He paused, "Our kits are beautiful. What should we name them?" His eyes shining with pride as he gazed at the kits.

"Let's think about it for a little bit, I need a rest."

"Okay," His eyes had a glint of worry, "I will bring you some fresh kill in a little while." I nodded and lay my head down.

"They are adorable." I bolted up right and saw Fuzzyflake.

"You came!"

"Of course, did you think I would miss my sister's kitting?"

"Do you have any name ideas?" Fuzzyflake nosed each of the kits.

"That one," she pointed at the tom with light ginger fur, "should be Beechkit after our dad."

"I love it, I will call Wolfbreeze in. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye Cherrylight.

"Wolfbreeze!" he came rushing in with a squirrel. "A squirrel, my favorite."

"Yes?"

"Did you think of names?" His eyes lit up, "Okay but first Fuzzy paw came to me in a dream and said we should name the ginger tom Beechkit." He gave me a curious look.

"Okay, can I name the she-cat?" He asked with pleading eyes. I nodded. "Her name will be Moonkit. Do you like it?"

"I love it." One of the kits started mewling. We both looked down and the grey tabby tom was tangled in a piece of moss. Wolfbreeze chuckled as I got the moss off of him. I looked up and smiled, "How about Tanglekit."

"Perfect." He giggled. "So can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure but you have to ask Rainclaw." He nodded and padded over to my denmate. She was sitting, gazing at her two kits, Goldkit and Loudkit who was actually quiet for once.

"Hi, um Rainclaw do you mind if I stay here tonight with Cherrylight?"

"Of course you can but let me warn you, at one moon old my kits wake up early." She said with a tired look in her eyes.

"That is perfectly fine. I probably have dawn patrol anyway." He thanked her and walked outside. When he came back in he had a jaw full of moss. He quickly disposed of the soiled moss from my nest and replaced it. He laid down next to me and that created a circle around the kits. I licked his muzzle and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be in Moonkit's P.O.V. Hope you like it. Please review. :) **


	3. The Begining

**I would like to give a big thank you to Mintiecool1 for reviewing my story and giving me great advice and to Sienablaze88 I give a thank you for your words of motivation.**

**Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter my brother wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Remember its Moonkit's P.O.V. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I was in the warm comforts of sleep when I felt pressure on my head. I grudgingly opened my eyes and saw a fuzzy grey mass in front of my face. "Get out of my face you big oaf." I shouted at Tanglekit as I shoved him off.

"Well you are the one that is sleeping until sun high." He said with an annoyed tone, and flicked his tail in my face.

"Ouch." I hissed. I quickly spun around and pounced on his back. We rolled around in the nest and scattered the moss everywhere. While we were fighting our father walked into the nursery.

"Ahem." We both stopped "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." I said as we looked at him innocently. He gave us a suspicious look.

"Okay then, just straiten up the nest real quick and come out of there." He licked our heads and walked out of the nursery. Tanglekit ran out of the den and left me to put the moss back into place. When I was done I sprinted out and ran right into Goldkit.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said and looked up at him.

"That's okay," he said as his eyes lit up, "Do you want to play moss ball?"

"Sure I'd love to." I smiled, grabbed a clump of moss and threw it at his head. He had a surprised look on his face. A sly smile slowly crept across his face. He tossed it up in the air. While I gazed up at it he tackled me. He pinned me down and said triumphantly,

"I got you!" I glared playfully up at him.

"Goldkit, get off of Moonkit!" I turned my head and saw my brother, Beechkit, running towards us. He leaped and bowled him over. Something caught my eye and I could see the glint of claws. Jumping up I quickly ran to find my mother

"Momma, Momma!" I shouted as I ran toward the drinking pond. Her head bolted up.

"What's wrong Moonkit?" she said with a worried look on her face. I pointed my tail in the direction of the fighting toms.

"Beechkit… Goldkit…claws!" My mother's eyes got wide and she sprinted over to the kits. She grabbed Beechkit by the scruff and pulled him off of Goldkit.

"Beechkit, what is the matter with you!" Cherrylight shouted as she sat him down on the ground. He stared up at our mother guiltily.

"I… I'm sorry mom."

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Goldkit." He turned and whispered.

"Sorry Goldkit. I don't know what came over me, my brain just went fuzzy after I walked in the stream near the camp entrance tunnel." _There wasn't a stream there before_.

"Well how about you all go listen to a story from the elders?"

"Okay, let's go." Beechkit said grumpily. I flicked him with my tail and shouted,

"Race ya." We all scrambled to the rock pile that was used as the elders den. I poked my head in to make sure we didn't rush in and wake them up if they were asleep. I was surprised to find Loudkit and Tanglekit were already in there. Palefur looked at us with kind eyes and said,

"Well do you kits want a story too?" We nodded. "Then be quiet when you come in, Dawnscar is still asleep." We came in and I sat down next to Tanglekit and the rest filed in. "Do you want to hear the one about how our clans started?" We nodded.

"Yes!" Loudkit squeaked.

"Shhhh." Goldkit hissed. I glanced at Dawnscar, his eyes fluttered open and then closed.

"Now back to the story, there once was a time before there was piece there were several small groups of cats. There was a big storm that caused all the cats to end up at the great cave. That is where they saw starflower. Four of the more curious cats smelled the flower and instantly fell asleep. The other cats tried to wake them up but could not. I should know I was the one that tried to wake up Inkstar, who was known as Ink back then. There was an explosion of pollen from the flower and the four cats woke up. A big cat with stars in his ginger fur was floating above the flower. He spoke so loud it echoed of the walls. He said, 'Listen to all of you. Squabbling like kits. I come from the great clans. I come to teach you the way of the clans. Fate has chosen these four cats to be your leaders. I have seen into their souls and memories and they are worthy. Ink please step forward.' He stepped toward the big cat, 'I Firestar former leader of Thunderclan give you the nine lives of a leader and you are now Inkstar, leader of Sparkclan. Amber you are now Amberstar, leader of Stormclan and I present you with the nine lives of a leader. Vole you are now Volestar, leader of Nightclan and I present you with the nine lives of a leader. Lizard you are now Lizardstar, leader of Splashclan and I present you with the nine lives of a leader.' He touched his nose to each of their heads. He told us the ways of the clans and sorted the rest of us to the appropriate clans."

"I want to be leader and meet Firestar." Tanglekit mewed

"Maybe you will someday young one." Dawnscar said from the corner of the den.

"Sorry if we woke you." I squeaked

"You didn't, I love that story." I padded over to him.

"Was it cool to watch?"

"Yes it was, its late you kits should go back to the nursery." I looked over and Beechkit and Loudkit were asleep. Dawnscar grabbed the two of them and led us back to the nursery. "Goodnight all of you."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Finally a 'paw

**Hi this is the third chapter I hope you like it**

**And FYI I am good with constructive criticism but please no hate :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Four moons have passed**

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the burnt tree for a clan meeting." Goldkit and I padded over to the outer edges of the group. "Today we are gathered to make a new warrior. Seedpaw please step forward. Do you Seedpaw promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of starclan I give you your warrior name Seedpelt"

The whole clan chanted, "Seedpelt, Seedpelt!"

"Another order of business he have some kits that have reached six moons. Goldkit, Loudkit please come to the base of the tree. Goldkit you will now be known as Goldpaw until you earn your warrior name. Your mentor will be Sunstripe. Sunstripe I hope you will pass your skills to this apprentice." They touched noses. "Loudkit please come here." She nervously walked forward. "You will now be known as Loudpaw until you earn your warrior name. Your mentor will be Snowleaf."

"Goldpaw, Loudpaw!" I went up to Goldpaw and congratulated him.

"Looks like we can't really play anymore." I said disappointedly.

"Ya I guess." He padded off. I sat there for little while, just thinking. I suddenly got tumbled over and pinned to the ground. It was Loudpaw.

"What was that for?"

"I want to play. Snowleaf twisted his paw while we were patrolling so he is in the medicine den." She looked disappointed.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. She gave a sheepish smile.

"I know it's kind of a kit game but do you want to play moss ball?"

"Sure." We batted the ball, threw it and messed around until the sun had reached the top of the trees. Snowleaf slowly limped out of the medicine den.

"Snowleaf what do you think you are doing." Tigertail yelled at him. Loudpaw and I sit down to watch this play out.

"Tigertail never yells at anybody" Loudpaw whispered.

"You have a twisted paw you have to stay here so I can treat it."

"I am fine, I need to work with my apprentice." That is when Tigertail got surprisingly mean.

"Listen here flea brain, get back in there and get off that paw or so help me I will rip your pelt off!" She shouted. The whole camp froze. Snowleaf submissively crept back in the cave. I also saw Beechkit creeping into the den after Tigertail. I said bye to Loudpaw and crept closer to Beechkit and Tigertail. He started bouncing up and down. He ran up to me smiling,

"I'm going to be Tigertail's apprentice!" he said excitedly. I was shocked.

"You want to be a medicine cat?"

"Yes I think it's really interesting, you can heal your clan mates with plants, and talk with Starclan. It's the greatest job in the world." His eye shined with interest as he told about his future.

"Well awesome, only one more moon until we can be apprenticed."

"Do you want to climb the burnt tree?"

"No the tree is for the leader only, go ask Tanglekit to get in trouble with you. I'm going to listen to Dawnscar's stories with Vixenfur's kits." He looked surprised because I usually do everything with him.

"Fine then miss goody four paws." He yelled and walked grumpily away. I hurried to the elders den.

"And that is how the clans started." Palefur finished

"Dawnscar, can you tell us the one about the great clans?" Sheepkit squeaked. _They are adorable._ I thought to myself. Vixenfur had a large litter, three she-kits and three toms. Sheepkit and his sister, Cloudkit, had curly white pelts. Thistlekit a tom and Willowkit a she-cat are both gray tabbies. Bumblekit is a gold tabby tom. Lastly there is Birdkit a small dark brown she-cat. They are all cute three moon old kits with tons of energy. Vixenfur won't tell who the father is and I think it is Oddpelt, the deputy from Stormclan. I have heard tons of rumors from the warriors.

"So you want to hear about the great clans do you?"

"Yes!"

"Well you will have to wait until tomorrow because it is late, and you kits need to sleep."

"Awww." Birdkit mewed. "I can stay up all night." She opened her tiny mouth in a huge yawn.

"Come on lets go back to the nursery." I said as I stood up, "line up!" they all scrambled to their feet. "And march." They all sprinted to the nursery.

"Thank you for handling them Moonkit." She counted the kits and looked at me with worried eyes, "Where is Birdkit?"

"I will go find her." I trotted back to the rock pile and poked my head in. The little kit was lying next to Dawnscar and he was licking her head. He picked up his head as I padded in.

"She really wanted the story." He said with a smile. I chuckled

"Well I am going to take her back to her mother. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." They said together. I grabbed the small kit's scruff and brought the sleeping cat to her mother.

"Night." I walked out of the nursery and someone yelled,

"Beechkit, Tanglekit what are you doing up there!" I turned my head and saw them at the top of the burnt tree. I looked lower and saw Inkstar yowling at them. _Oh they are in huge trouble_. They ended up being confined to the nursery for half a moon I kept them company most of the time and we shared fresh kill. I spent the rest of the moon helping Vixenfur with all of her kits. I became great friends with moon flew by.

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the burnt tree for a clan meeting." Our mother, Cherrylight, quickly groomed us and sent us to the base of the tree. "We have a litter of kits that have reached six moons. Moonkit, Tanglekit, and Beechkit please come to the base of the tree. Moonkit you will now be known as Moonpaw until you earn your warrior name. Your mentor will be Softrunner. I hope you will pass your skills to this apprentice. Tanglekit you will be known as Tanglepaw until you have earned your warrior name. I will be your mentor." There was a gasp from the entire crowd. "Beechkit I hear you want to be Tigertail's apprentice."

"Yes I do."

"Tigertail please pass your great medicine knowledge to Beechpaw." We all touched noses with our mentors. _Finally I am a 'paw._


	5. Badger

**Hi sorry this chapter took so long I had to have a minor surgery and I had no control of my fingers. so here it is and I hope you enjoy. please review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I stood in the middle of a giant cave with a glowing, starry flower in the middle._ This must be starflower._ "You are correct." A booming voice said beside me. I tried to jump out of fear but my paws were stuck to the floor. I was able to slowly turn my head. I saw a large ginger colored tom with glittering fur. He slowly padded around and sat in front of me. "I am Firestar." I gasped.

"Like from Palefur's story, are you really from the great clans?"

"Yes and I have come here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

_"Loud's cry will echo. __Pounce's heart will fall. __Moon must choose__"_

"What does that mean?" I said. He gave me a grave look

"You will know soon. Just remember it is better to let go of hate." The flower got brighter and exploded. It became very dark. One by one I saw three pairs of eyes open. One blue, one copper, and one brown. Then one tiny pair of green eyes looked at me pleadingly. A giant jaw came out of nowhere and swallowed them all. My eyes shot open and I leaped up. I looked at my surroundings and I was back in the apprentices den. I had scattered the moss from my nest everywhere. I carefully padded to the entrance, making sure not to step on any tails. I needed to clear my head, and it was still dark so no one was awake yet. The guards were still at the entrance so I went around the edge toward the warrior's den. Two tail lengths away there was a small opening in the wall, my brothers and I found this when we were kits. I looked around before I went through. I thought I saw a flash of brown fur near the drinking pool but I dismissed it and slipped through the opening. _I don't even know where to go._ What was I thinking I was just apprenticed last night?

"What are you doing out here?" I leaped a tail length in the air and pinned my 'attacker' on his back.

"Pouncepaw?" I let him go. "What in the name of Starclan was that for?"

"You looked upset," He sat down, his eyes glinted with worry "What's wrong."

"Nothing really, just a nightmare."

"Let's go back to the den. It's late, or early. Either way we should be asleep." I nodded and we padded back silently. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine." I whispered. I fixed my nest from earlier and flopped down. I closed my eyes. It felt like I minute passed by before someone was nudging me awake. "What do you want?"

"We need to go on patrol lazy bones." I opened my eyes and saw Softrunner.

"Sorry I had a bad night last night."

"Come on, this will be your first time out of camp, hopefully."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing, just come on, we will go to the Stormclan border." We quickly padded through the entrance and veered to the left.

"What are Stormclan cats like?"

"They are super-fast, they can run faster than the wind. They also have freakishly long claws. They are a very friendly clan, usually." Softrunner froze. "Get down." He said as he shoved me into the bushes.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He looked at me, His eyes had a glint of fear. That was surprising because he was one of the braver cats.

"Quick up the tree." There was one three fox lengths away. "Sprint for your life."

"I never climbed a tree before."

"It's eas-." There was loud snarling right next to the bush. "Run, run!" I leaped out of the bush and ran faster than I ever have before. I clumsily tried to claw my way up the tree only making it three tail lengths up.

"Softrunner, help me!" I screeched. I felt teeth grab my scruff and hauled me up to a branch. I turned my head. "Pouncepaw, where did you come from?"

"I was hunting, I smelled badger and ran up this tree. Then I heard you scream."

"So that is what that is, a badger." I had heard of badgers before but I have never seen one.

"Yes."

"Wait, do you know where Softrunner is!" I shouted. His eyes widened. There was hissing and snarling below. My mentor was clawing at its face. "No!" I jumped down onto the smelly badger's back.

"Moonpaw get back up the tree!" He screeched at me. I didn't listen and I latched onto its back. It thrashed around trying to buck me off. Pouncepaw jumped down to help. He was scratching at its muzzle while Softrunner bit the badger's tail. I was paying so much attention to what they were doing I didn't notice where the badger was headed. All that I heard was Softrunner yowling, "Moonpaw, the tree." The badger rammed me up against it. I fell off and it raked its thick claws down my side as I lay there defenseless. My head got fuzzy, I saw other cats arrive and my eyesight got darker. Pouncepaw came over to me. Everything went black.


	6. Red

**Hi here is the next chapter.**

**I wont be writing for a while because my mom is taking my computer away until the end of the month. **

**Please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I started coming out of a deep sleep and I felt two cats laying right next to me. _Where am I?_ I cracked my left eye open a little bit. I saw rough wood walls and I was in a nest of feathers. Regular nests are made of ferns and moss. Only the medicine den and the elders den have feathers. The elders den is made of rocks so I must be in the medicine den. _What am I doing here?_ I tried to stand up but pain shot through my entire body and I crumpled to the ground.

"Hey, hey don't get up." I turned my head and saw my brother, Tanglepaw.

"Why do I feel like I was crushed by a tree?"

"Well you sort of did." Little chunks of my memory can back.

"Badger! Softrunner! Pouncepaw!" I instinctively tried to jump to my paws but landed in a heap of pain.

"What I'm right here." Pouncepaw said drowsily. He sat up happily and said, "You're up!"

"Hi, did the badger hurt you to."

"Yes, I was in here for a day, but you were unconscious for two and a half days." Only then did I notice the strong hunger pains in my stomach. Once again I tried to get up and didn't get very far. Tanglepaw looked worried.

"Do you want me to get you some prey?" He asked.

"Yes a, a rabbit if there is one." Tanglepaw nodded and bolted out the door. He came back in a minute later.

"There is just an old one, Pouncepaw, let's go get Softrunner and go hunting." He turned and sprinted out the door. Pouncepaw jumped up and ran after him. It got kind of lonely and then Beechpaw came in.

"Hey there sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"My whole body hurts." Beechpaw's eyes lit up. He ran to the little tunnel at the back of the den. He came out ten second later carrying a leaf bundle. He carefully placed it in front of my paws. Inside was a small pile of round black seeds. "What are these?"

"They are poppy seeds. Lick your pad and lightly place it on the pile." I did as I was told and I had five of the seeds on my pad. I looked up at my brother. He unsheathed his claws and flicked three of the seeds off my paw. "Now crunch the two seeds in your teeth." As I was eating the seeds I asked.

"What do these things do?"

"They help with pain." He gathered the bundle and to it back to the storage cave.

"Cool, how many cats have you treated so far?" I shouted. I heard a muffled,

"Only the three cats from the badger attack."

"Three?" He came out of the tunnel.

"Yes, you, Pouncepaw and Goldpaw."

"Goldpaw was there?"

"Yes he came with the patrol that fought the badger."

"How is he?" Beechpaw's nose twitched.

"Ask him yourself." Goldpaw's head poked through the entrance. His face was twisted like he was trying to hide that he was in pain.

"Hey um Beechpaw, could you go find Tigertail, my shoulder is acting up."

"Okay, go sit in one of the nests while I go get her." He dipped his head and limped over to the nest beside me.

"Hi!" I said sort of squeaky.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I can't even sit up without every inch of my body hurting. So what happened to you?"

"I dislocated my shoulder during the fight when the badger swept my legs out from under me."

"Ouch." He laid down. _I guess the pain is real bad._

"I think getting thrown up against the tree would hurt more than my shoulder." He grunted.

"You bet it does." Just then Tanglepaw came in dragging a fat rabbit.

"We found it near the Stormclan border but Pouncepaw had to go to battle training with Applepelt." It smelled delicious and my moth started to water.

"This thing is huge, Do either of you want to share?" Goldpaw shook his head and said,

"No I ate a mouse not too long ago." Tanglepaw's eyes lit up.

"I'd love to!" He padded over with the rabbit. Tigertail padded into the den.

"So you're up." I nodded as I took huge bite out of the rabbit while Tanglepaw was nibbling on it. "So Goldpaw what's wrong?"

"My shoulder."

"One second, Beechpaw!" She yowled. He came sprinting in the door. "What do we get for Goldpaw's shoulder?"

"Two poppy seeds and he needs to rest."

"Good now go get them and see if we need to stock up on any herbs." Beechpaw ran through the tunnel and shoved out a leaf package a couple seconds later. While Tigertail picked the poppy seeds there were some muffled mews from Beechpaw. He poked his head out.

"We need some yarrow and marigold before the frost comes. Maybe we should also get some catmint from the wrecked two-leg den." Tigertail nodded and gave him the poppy seed bundle. I had already eaten half of the rabbit and Tanglepaw was staring at me, wide eyed. I grinned and kept eating. We polished off the rabbit and Tanglepaw took the bones outside and buried them. With all the hustle around the small den it got a little stuffy.

"Tigertail?" she lifted her head. "Is it possible for me to go outside?" She smiled.

"It's to warm in here isn't it?" I nodded. She quietly padded over to me. I slowly rose to my paws. I half fell half leaned on the medicine cat. We slowly made our way outside. I was able to sit up for a minute while Tigertail clawed a couple of ferns for a makeshift nest outside. I thanked her and flopped down. I started grooming my atrocious fur, there was bark bits, grass, and lots of dust. I was halfway through when Softrunner came up to me.

"Hey there Sleepypaw." I glared at my mentor good-naturedly. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I can barely move so okay I guess." I meowed sarcastically. He rolled his golden honey eyes.

"I hope you feel better soon so we can get back to training." I smiled. He dipped his head and padded away. Pouncepaw came over and laid down next to me. I was glad for the company. He opened his mouth to speak but angry yowling erupted near the leaders den. Both of our heads whipped around.

"You are as incompetent as a kit we have to store food for leaf-bare! All you have to do is catch two measly mice, you mouse brain!" Cowering in front of Inkstar was the fluffy grey pelt of Featherpaw. From the short distance away I could see her eyes tearing up. There was something odd about Inkstar, he was not only unusually mean, and that is when I noticed it. His eyes were glowing. Red.


	7. The dream

**Well sorry it took so long but i had a major case of writers block and school is starting soon so i will not have much free time. **

**Anyway here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The whole camp was silent as Inkstar was ranting to Featherpaw about her mistakes. She was stammering trying to say something to our leader. He stopped and glared at her. "Well, spit it out already!"

"S-ss-sorry Inkstar." She whispered. For some reason those two simple words seemed to enrage him even more. He clawed her muzzle and batted her aside. She flew a fox-length away and landed with a thud. Featherpaw slowly, and shakily rose to her paws. Inkstar stalked towards her. Her eyes widened with fear and she scrambled away and bolted right past me and Pouncepaw to the medicine den. I swiveled my head back toward Inkstar, he was still heading this way when he stopped, sat down, closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eye and looked at his bloody claws. The rage in his eyes was replaced with horror. He sheathed his claws and looked at all of us. I heard him whisper

"Oh Starclan, no." It was barely audible. He spun around and sprinted to his den, splashing through the small stream at the entrance. The stillness in the clearing was almost suffocating. Tigertail came out of the den fuming and lashing her tail angrily. She butted hear head through the entrance and disappeared. Angry yowling soon followed. I rose to my paws and fell on Pouncepaw.

"Sorry, I still can't really stand yet." I was wiggling awkwardly trying to get off of the poor tom. My ears grew hot as I finally got off him. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's perfectly fine. Do you want me to help you up?"

"No thank you, I'm not sure what I was doing." I shifted my paws nervously.

"Well I have training, but I will see you later." He smiled and ran out of camp. I started grooming my pelt again, I got all of it done except for small area in the middle of my back that I could not reach because of the pain.

"Do you need some help?" I looked up and saw my mother, Cherrylight.

"That would be great mom." As she groomed me I felt like a kit again, cuddling in the nursery, her rough tongue was soothing and I soon drifted off to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep and I soon was jolted awake by a loud crack of thunder. Some cat was nudging me to my feet. I drowsily leaned against the cat who helped me back to the medicine den. I settled into the nest and opened my eyes just enough to see the flick of a golden tail leaving the nursery.

'_Goldpaw.' _I came scrambling in just as the clouds released their heavy load of rain. It thumped rhythmically on the wooden roof. The loud beats grew fainter as let sleep take me, but this was not a dreamless sleep.

I was standing in a large cavern, as big as the entire camp. In the middle there was a strange rock formation about two tail lengths high, with water flowing upwards to a pool in the dirt roof. I slowly crept forward on the muddy floor towards the strange rock. My paws slipped and I slid around until I was facing the other side of the rock. Sitting there as a white-ish cream she-cat with an orange tail, muzzle, paws, and ears, and soul piercing blue eyes filled with suppressed rage. I watched in shock as she dug one of her claws into her paw pad and let the bold drip onto a pulp she had ready. Her paws mixed it together onto a red mass and she released it into the water. She gave me a weird smirk and spoke with a sickeningly sweet voice,

"Why, what are you doing here dear?" I tried to say something but my muzzle was clamped shut by some invisible paw. The she-cat crept closer to me in the hunters crouch with a creepy smile on her face. "Why, are you here to watch me work?" Her sweet tone turned into a yowl of rage. She lunged at me barreling me over. Her thorn sharp claws dug into my shoulders as she pinned me down. I was able to squeak out,

"Who are you?" She pulled her head away from me and said,

"Oh, don't you know?" She said in an unsurprised tone. I shook my head.

"I am Bloodflower!" She caterwauled as she lunged for my throat. Just as her teeth pierced my skin I yowled and my eyes bolted open. Tigertail was prodding me awake.

"You need to stop yowling or you will wake the whole camp up." My heart was racing, _'It felt so real.'_ Tigertail's eyes widened when her gaze drifted to my shoulders. I followed her gaze and even in the dim light I could see the blood oozing from my right shoulder. She snapped out of her trance and rushed to get herbs.

"Clean it." She whispered as she started chewing a large dried leaf. She spit it out onto a beech leaf and grabbed some small but long yellow petals.

"What is that?" I said as I started licking my shoulder. She spit out the petals and started mixing it with the leaf poultice.

"The marigold is to prevent infection and stop bleeding. The oak leaf is also to stop infection." She finished mixing the poultice and pulled the beech leaf over to my nest. She scooped a pawful of the leaf mass and placed it on my shoulder wound. It stung and I hissed inwardly. She grabbed a small wad of cobwebs to secure the poultice. "How did you get the cuts?" I looked at my paws.

"I don't know." I said through clenched teeth. She gave me a disappointed look, she knew I was lying. She placed her tail on my uninjured shoulder.

"It's okay, you can trust me." I looked up at her, "What, have you been in the dark forest or something?" I shook my head. We sat in silence for a minute. Finally, I blurted out one word.

"Bloodflower!" When I said that her expression looked like I had just cursed Starclan. Her eyes got shockingly wide with fear. She slowly backed up against the wall, scattering a few herbs that were left out. She padded up me and whispered fiercely,

"Never, ever say that name you mouse-brain." I took a couple steps back, startled by her anger. She shook her head then spoke in her usual calm voice. "I'm sorry, it is forbidden." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why is that name forbidden?"

"I can't say. If Starclan wishes you to know, they will tell you. Now we should go back to sleep." I nodded and laid back down in my nest. I closed my eyes and mumbled,

"How long until I can go back on apprentice duties." Tigertail gave an exasperated sigh as she padded to her nest at the back of the den.

"In one sunrise you can go back to…" I opened one eye. Tigertail's eyes were closed and her head fell to her paws. The den as filled with the soft snores of Beechpaw and Tigertail. My eyelids drooped and I drifted off to sleep.

I drifted into consciousness and felt four tiny paws on my back. I turned a little trying to see who it was. There was a tiny squeak. The creature tumbled off and rolled to my paws. "Birdkit?" She looked up at me and smiled with her shining, greenleaf colored eyes. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes lost their sparkle and got dull with sadness.

"The other kits won't let me play with them." She mumbled.

"Why not." Birdkit looked down at her paws.

"I'm not supposed to tell." That got me worried.

"Please tell me Birdkit, it might keep them from getting in big trouble."

"They went out of camp." I rose to my paws.

"Do you know where they went?" She shook her head. I picked her up by her scruff. She let out a surprised squeak.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to teach you how to follow a sent trail."

"B-bb-b-but I'm not allowed outside of camp."

"Nobody will know, and let me guess, they went out using the dirtplace."

"Yes they did, how did you know?"

"That is what every kit uses to sneak out of camp." I ran across camp with Birdkit in my mouth. I could walk, and run without falling but my muscles still ached. I slipped through the dirtplace tunnel without a problem, mostly because it was before dawn. We went past the stink of the dirtplace and I set Birdkit down. "So can you smell them?" She shook her tiny head. "Open your mouth to help." She did as she was told and started bouncing up and down,

"I smell them!"

"Okay, now follow it." Birdkit nodded her head enthusiastically and sprinted away in a zigzag pattern. I caught up to her in two leaps. The trail was turning to the right. "Oh no, they are heading to Nightclan territory!" I scooped Birdkit up and tossed her onto my back. As I started to run Birdkit latched on with her tiny claws. As I got closer to the border I heard tiny voices.

"Why does it smell funny here?"

"We are at the border, flea brain."

"Don't be so mean Bumblekit." I stepped through the bushes.

"Yes Bumblekit, don't be so mean." All five kits turned and looked at me with terrified eyes. Bumblekit stepped forward with a frown.

"How did you find us?" I opened my mouth to speak but Birdkit clambered onto my head. This time it was Cloudkit who got mad.

"You weren't supposed to tell." She yowled.

"Hey, if it wasn't for Birdkit, someone else would have found you and you would be in bigger trouble." I snarled. I lowered my head so Birdkit could get off. I grabbed Bumblekit and Cloudkit to go talk to them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Willowkit walk up to Birdkit and whisper,

"Thank you, I was getting scared." I finished talking to the two kit rebellion leaders.

"All kits get on my back so I can keep track of you." Birdkit scrambled back on my head. Thistlekit, Willowkit, and Sheepkit got onto my back, but Cloudkit and Bumblekit refused so I grabbed their scruffs and took all six kits back to camp. I eventually put down all the kits except Birdkit, who fell asleep, still on my head. We walked into camp just as cats were beginning to wake up. I leaned over and whispered, "Hurry back to your mother so you don't get in trouble." They all ran to the nursery, except Birdkit, I brought her to the nursery myself. As I came out of the nursery I saw Inkstar pad out of his den and stretch in the early morning sun. I rushed over to him.

"Well Moonpaw, I am glad to see that you are feeling better."

"Inkstar, can I talk to you about Vixenfur's kits?"

"Of course, let's go into my den." I dipped my head and followed him inside. My paw made a squelching noise as I stepped inside, the ground was really wet. As if he read my mind ++he sat down and said, "The floor is wet from the stream outside, but I put down some beech leaves." I dipped my head again and sat down on a leaf. "So what would you like to discuss."

"I um…" I explained to him the events of the morning. "But please don't punish Birdkit, she helped rescue them." He nodded knowingly.

"Don't worry. What do you think, their apprenticeship is delayed one moon."

"I think that is a good punishment."

"Okay, Moonpaw go rest up so you can get back to training." I dipped my head and left the den. On my way back to my temporary nest I grabbed a thrush and sat outside the medicine den. I had eaten half of the bird when there was a sharp pain in my tail. I lifted up my tail to find a small bundle of brown fur biting down on it. It was Birdkit. We spent rest of the day playing while the other kits were told of their punishment. They didn't really talk to Birdkit, except Willowkit, They played a little while I took a nap. At sundown I took her back to her mother. Before I fell asleep I thought 'I hope she does okay tomorrow while I go back to my apprentice duties.' My eyelids became heavy and I fell asleep.


End file.
